


Lazy Saturdays

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Nervous Harry, PWP, Soft sex, harrys a cockey bastard, its all very gentle though, little bit of hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: Harry and Cho are napping when Harry wakes up from a particularly good wet dream. Luckily the person who’s the subject was fast asleep right next to him.Aka Harry and Cho have sex for the first time but Harry’s really good. There is zero plot beyond this. It’s really sweet y’all we stan Harry being gentle and attentive
Relationships: Harry Potter/Cho Chang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Lazy Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if the italicizing copied, so my bad if there’s none in there. Didn’t change much, just made Harry’s thoughts clearer to identify but it’s totally still clear even without them. Enjoy!!

Often used to the giggles and hushed conversations of the new couple in the dormitory, the boys that cohabited with the famous Harry Potter has given up trying to relax in there. Often Seamus could be found passed out and snoring in the common room arm chair if free, or Neville piled behind a handful of books, most likely trying to extinguish his homework for some reason or another. He still hasn’t recovered from the glare Hermione had given him after he signed part of her hair and forced the common room to smell like burnt hair for what felt like years. He had an affinity for annoying her lately.

The happy couple, however, were none the wiser. Besides what the other dorm-mates thought, they weren’t very physical with each other, mostly playing on the fact that neither of them were too experienced. They didn’t spend every day with the others tongue down their throat like Ron had suspected, but Harry wouldn’t tell him that. Harry had barely even kissed his girlfriend, much less went farther. They’ve only been dating for three weeks, and neither seemed too stressed to push the subject much further. Until this afternoon. 

Ron and the boys in their usual Saturday spots, making dents in their homework or running around on the lawns, leaving Harry and Cho alone for most of the day. Sometimes when they were in the room they’d do standard couple stuff like nap or read books and chat intermittently. Today, Harry had woken up from their lovely nap to something bothering his waistband. 

Normally, he could ignore it or take care of it, but not with the sleeping girl laying on the arm he would use. She looked so adorable asleep, as if she was finally at peace. He would’ve just ignored the thing prodding at his thigh but after the dream he just had, nothing could distract him. 

He had seen what it would be like to slide a hand up Chos skirt, he could practically still feel the velvety smoothness of her inner thighs. The soft little moans. Harry tried so hard to squash his thoughts, partially because he didn’t want to have to deal with the distraction, and partially because he was desperately curious. In his dream, he had woken up the second before he truly pushed into her, and his body seemed to take this as instructions. 

Harry bent his neck painfully, just to leave a soft kiss on Chos lips. She stirred slightly and smiled. When her eyes opened to meet Harry’s, she leaned up and kissed him back. “Mornin’” she said, laughing lightly. The hand that was resting on Harry’s chest was lifted heavily and found a home right on his jaw as she rubbed her thumb up and down his cheek soothingly. “Sleep well?”

Harry nodded, overwhelmed with the thought that this girl really was in his bed and was holding his cheek. Such a soft and intimate gesture that really, quite honestly, left him speechless. He lifted her chin and slid down the bed slightly to meet her mouth. He left her slightly sloppy and slow kisses, feeling the hand on his cheek move slightly differently yet wonderful all the same. Harry shifted to his side slightly to be at a better angle, and Cho dropped her hand again. 

With her eyes closed, she overshot how far south her hand should rest and brushed right against Harry’s bulge. With a sharp inhale his eyes sprung open, just in time to see Cho do the same. They broke apart and were silent for a moment, her hand hovering over Harry as if she was afraid to move it, before gently setting it back down on Harry’s lap

His eyelids noticeably fluttered as he inhaled sharply again. Cho, seeing this, moved her hand slightly. Harry had propped himself up but in that moment, he had no choice but to lean back and lay on the bed. She ran her hand up and down over Harry’s trousers, as if trying to confirm her suspicions about all the pieces. Trying to see if the rumors about boys and their... if the rumors were true. Cho lifted her hand and Harry did the same with his head. Cho leaned up to kiss Harry deeply again and for a moment, Harry didn’t know what washed over him. 

He pulled Chos hips toward him so that, in order to support her own weight, her knee wedged it’s way between Harry’s legs. She stared at him for one breathless moment, and Harry refused to move his hands just for fear she might come to her senses and move. 

She did, however start moving, but this was better than Harry could’ve ever anticipated. She moved to kiss him, soft as ever, while one hand slid up his shirt to trace icy fingers on burning hot skin. Harry shivered with anticipation, as if lightning bolts to match his scar were searing their way down his spine. He let out a sigh and lifted one hand to cup Chos head that hovered over him now, before she reached the collar with that wandering hand. She lifted just the bottom part of her arm so his shirt would slide up, implying he should take it off. Cho sat back as he did so, leaving Harry room to sit fully up. 

“We’re doing this? Are you sure?” He asked, cupping Chos face again who only smiled and ran a finger down Harry’s stomach. Chills broke out over his entire body, as if each and every hair wasn’t already standing on end. Well...not just his hair. 

Cho moved to fully straddle him now, and leaned in to kiss his neck. He let out a shuddering breath as he held her head there. It wasn’t a forceful hold, she could easily pull away, but he held her tightly enough to let her know that what she was doing was making his head spin. 

She sucked skin into her mouth and lightly pinched it with her teeth, making sure to swirl the skin in her mouth before moving slightly around. She finally broke off of Harry’s neck, just to see his face bright red and his expression slightly desperate. “Please Cho, i...” he faltered, not even knowing where to start. Apparently, his inability to speak was interpreted correctly, because Cho had slid her sweater off to reveal a peachy colored bra with lacing on the edges. Harry reached up and messily tried to unclasp it, earning a giggle from Cho. After twenty or so seconds she laughed again and said “here- let me,” then reached behind her back. “We can work on i-“

Harry cut her off by kissing her neck. Harry just couldn’t get over how soft and warm her neck was, the soft skin rolling like mountains over her collarbones and-

“Damn.” Harry said running his fingers down her sides watching those same shivers sweep over her body. He lightly massaged her right breast, earning soft little sighs from the girl on top of him. He rolled his hand gently and slowly over her and tried what he had assumed would be good and ran his thumb over her nipple. Chos eyelids got slightly more heavy and Harry somehow knew what to do. He flicked it twice more, slightly quicker and more forceful but not nearly enough to hurt her, earning a gasp each time. 

Harry bent foreword and held Chos body to his own, their warm skin colliding. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and felt her breathe heavier. He left little kisses all over before licking circles on her nipple. “My gosh-“ Cho muttered, holding onto the back of Harry’s neck. He felt everything rush back to the throbbing situation he got distracted from. Taking the other breast into his mouth, he repeated his pattern with a slight nip. He had only touched her nipple with his teeth but it was enough to hear a shuttering gasp. 

His balls were positively aching now. He lifted Cho back into a normal sitting position and slightly pushed her to lay back down. They rolled over somewhat clumsily but he didn’t care, the hottest girl on the planet was letting his hands run over her stomach. He let out a sigh and left a trail of kisses down her middle earning heaving breaths from the girl below him. She rested her hands on Harry’s shoulders, squeezing lightly, as he got to the spot right above her hemline. Harry looked up at what he could honestly say was the sexiest thing he’d seen in god knows how long. 

Chos head was thrown to the side, and her hair had been messed up slightly from shifting around on the pillow. She had her eyes squeezed shut but Harry could feel a slight tremor in her legs. He ran each of his hands up its respective thigh, earning a slight whimper from the girl above him. Cho looked down at him with a face so flushed it looked like she had ran for miles. 

“You sure?” Harry asked again, hearing the breathiness in his voice matching what he knew Chos would sound like. “Please-“ she whimpered, sending more shockwaves down Harry’s spine. His body was starting to get restless now, he needed something or someone to touch him very very soon. Sliding down the skirt and leggings the girls wore, he revealed baby blue lace underwear with the tinies little bow on the part resting on her navel. 

After pulling the leggings off her ankles, which had obviously gotten caught with Harry’s clumsiness, he just admired the girl in front of him for a moment. He ran his hand from the top of the lace all the way up to her shoulders, leaving tiny chills in his wake. “Oh Harry...” Cho mumbled, reaching up to grab Harry’s arm. She used her other arm to touch Harry’s neck in the same spot, but only to pull him for a kiss. He leaned over her, feeling the delirious heat of their body’s touching, before running a hand down her side. Before he could do anything though, Cho was undoing his zipper. A little nervous at the thought of Cho seeing him naked crossed his mind. More importantly, he could feel a throbbing that he knew outweighed the nerves. She had gone this far, she wouldn’t see him then back out, would she? No- Harry’s mind said- she was too nice. She wouldn’t leave him if he wasn’t...enough. 

Cho palmed him through his pants again, and Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. She slipped his pants down so they landed at his knees because of how he was sitting. Harry hopped up and slid them the rest of the way off before stepping out of them and climbing back on the bed. He felt much freer with his legs exposed and Cho touching his legs and holy shit she’s touching my legs! 

His mind was setting off fireworks as she ran her fingers down and back up his legs. She propped herself up on her elbows and said “you should lay down.”

Confused Harry nodded and stood up, which was easier than trying to maneuver on the small bed. He laid on his back and let his arms rest on his stomach, all the while Cho climbed back on top of him. She moved in ripples as her body seductively came towards Harry. He’s never seen anything like it. She moved so smoothly and so sexily he felt like he’d come with any touch whatsoever. 

She slid her hand in his waistband and Harry saw stars. “Oh god-“ he blurted out as she left little tickles under his waistband. She sat back slightly and ran both hands up Harry’s inner thighs, causing him to jerk impulsively. “Sorry I-“

Cho cut him off by leaning over him and kissing him. “It’s very hot, I’d love to see that again.” Harry sputtered slightly as she grasped his thigh firmly sending shocks up Harry’s leg. He jerked impulsively and inhaled sharply, as Cho giggled slightly. How the hell was she still adorable yet at the same time so devilishly sexy? 

She slid her hand fully under Harry’s waistband but didn’t get to the good part just yet, no she slid his boxers all the way off with Harry lifting his hips to assist. She kissed the inner part of his leg and watched his dick twitch impulsively. “Oh Cho-“ he moaned out, reaching for whatever bit of hair he could grab. “Oh my god Cho oh-“ he was cut off again by a shuddering gasp. Cho has grabbed his length but hadn’t started to move yet. He had completely forgotten any and all nerves he had just a moment prior, and watched Cho look at him. She seemed to find him appealing as he watched her shift slightly, also getting a little desperate. 

She gave him one soft stroke before realizing it was much too dry. She looked Harry dead in the eye as she licked all the way up her hand from wrist to fingertip. Harry ogled her at just how vulgar it was, and the sultry look she had given him. When she grabbed him again, starts exploded behind his eyes. He couldn’t keep them open as he let out a breathy, yet loud, moan. He grabbed Chos hair and tugged very lightly, not intentionally just because his whole body felt like it was convulsing. She let out a surprised moan when his hand clenched unintentionally and, afraid he hurt her, his eyes flew open. 

Surprised to see Cho licked her lips and smile very unlike her usual smile. “Please Harry, do that again,” Harry, watching with fascination, yanked on her hair again. Nothing too hard, but hard enough to watch Chos eyes flutter shut and her moan again. She regained herself and, much to Harry’s surprise, took his whole length in her mouth. 

“J- jes- oh god- oh m-“ he sputtered, clenching his stomach to hold back the orgasm that just almost slipped out. Cho was bobbing her head slowly and Harry used the opposite hand to grab the other half of her head. She moaned around his dick, earning a strangled cry from Harry. He didn’t move her but just feeling her head in his hands made him drop down to earth just thinking holy shit this is happening!

Torn between wanting to feel every last thing and knowing that if he did, he’d be toast. Cho lifted her head, while licking a wet stripe up the bottom. She watched Harry squirm slightly in the chilly air, but made up for it by pumping her hand once again. She too was growing noticeably desperate and Harry felt his nerves rise again. What if he does something wrong? Or he’s just bad at this stuff? She’d never want to do this again... he thought miserably, before Cho pulled him in for a kiss, grinding down on Harry in the process. “God Cho,” he breathed out, running his hand down her side. She made a squeaking sound as he ran his hand over the lace underwear. Now he knew what people meant when they say a girl was “wet”. He wasn’t exactly sure what felt good to girls so he stuck to running his palm over the entire area. 

Getting nothing but good reactions was a plus, and seeing Cho have to lean over because she couldn’t hold herself up was better. 

He offered to switch spots and Cho gratefully accepted, laying spread eagle on the bed. Harry ran one finger up and down Cho, still searching desperately for answers on what to do. She was absolutely mewling over Harry’s hand, making him surge with confidence. He trailed the backside of his fingers up her thigh to scratch lightly as he leaned down and pressed a kiss on her underwear. 

Cho gripped his hair as she moaned out and instantly Harry saw the appeal. The soft brush of thighs on either of his cheeks made him overwhelmed, but glued in his spot. He sat up slightly to slide Chos panties off, then gave her a light trail of kisses starting at her navel and ending-

“Harry!” She screamed, gripping his hair so tightly her knuckles turned white. “Holy shit! Please-“ she begged, while Harry had to take a few breaths just from sheer arousal. He put his tongue on the small bump at the top of her, and felt her tense again. He had flattened the tastebud part against her, and began to wiggle it slightly. Panting, Cho cried out again. “Harry! Oh my god harry I- oh lord,” she kept crying out each time Harry increased the speed slightly. He soon found it was nicer on his tongue to move his head and leave his tongue in place earning what would’ve sounded like sobs from Cho. 

“Oh my god, oh my god-“ Harry decided after barely a minute to bring his hands back into the mix. He lightly ran a finger down Cho the way he had done over her underwear and felt Chos legs shake. He felt dizzy as he sped up again, and felt the source of the wet spot. He had never known what this would feel like, and he had to say he enjoyed it. 

Running a finger over her entrance, still earning sobbing moans, with a handful of “oh god!”s and “please”s thrown in there. Harry liked how warm she felt, it seemed like a place he wanted to be. He paused his head motion and slowly slipped one of his fingers into Cho. She cried out sobs of pure bliss, rocking her hips back to meet Harry’s hand. “I-i-“ she stuttered, looking to Harry. 

Harry moved his finger in and out when Cho pulled her entire body back. “Stop! Sto-“ she cried, making Harry’s heart stop beating for a moment. “I’m gonna- I don’t want to yet-“ she was breathing so heavily, her legs still shaking, as Harry’s adrenaline dropped back down slowly. “Holy shit-“ she mumbled again, now slightly more controlled. “You okay?” Harry asked, still so nervous.” Cho giggled and said “okay? I’m more than okay I....uh,” to awkward to ask she flicked her eyes down. “I kinda want more,” she said with such an innocent smile, you’d think she was asking for sweets or something. 

Harry had forgotten how hard he was yet again, now he felt so turned on he didn’t know how long he could thrust into her without blowing it. He might not even last a full minute. As long as she comes first, nothing else matters. He thought this very confident he wouldn’t be the first, no matter if it bursts every blood vessel in his body. He leaned foreword to line his dick up, only to feel Chos hand guide it. “Wrong angle,” she said sheepishly, then adjusted for Harry. 

Harry can say, with certainty, if he moved he would come. Without a doubt he’s on the verge of bursting at any moment. Like a live bomb, he slid in and out slowly to gauge how Cho was reacting. She had her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Harry’s back. “Jesus.” Harry grunted, putting his hands on either hip and pulling Cho in a little more forceful. “Harder Harry-“ she pleaded, looking up at him with pure arousal. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her a significant amount harder than he intended. With each thrust Cho cried out lightly, and completely involuntarily. Harry’s hips snapped quickly until he could feel Chos legs shaking beneath him. It only took three more quick strokes and she was coming. 

Harry changed his mind, this right now was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Cho grabbed the blanket so hard he was sure it would tear as every muscle in her body tensed, including the one around himself. He shivered as her chest bucked foreword in quick snaps. She had made the most incredible high pitched sound, like nothing he’d ever heard from her before. Harry did everything he could not to come just yet. He knew women could more than once...

His usual cockiness came back. His goal was another for her... maybe even three. He would kill to watch her body convulse like that every minute of every day, especially this one. Harry ran his hand back down to the lump that, honestly, he didn’t know what it was. He definitely had heard of it at some point but the name completely left him, as the voice had left Cho. She gargled out words that made no sense but Harry understood what she was saying immediately. He rubbed gently as he rocked his hips, not leaving her as much as before. It barely took a minute before her legs were shaking again, and She was begging Harry to move faster. Either his hand or his dick, just move faster. 

He obliged and moved both, being caught completely off guard by her whole body tremor and clench. He wasn’t anticipating it and felt himself tip over the edge. 

Without a doubt, the best orgasm he had in his entire life. No question. Cho laid on the bed, looking utterly fucked out as her body was hanging limp. Harry, grinning where she couldn’t see, pulled out and ducked his head down. He resumed the pad of his tongue on the lump but this time swirled it in circles. Cho yelped as her hands flew down to Harry’s head and her eyes snapped open. She made a noise that Harry amusingly thought sounded like if you were trying to sing while gong down a bumpy road, except each little burst of moan happened as Harry completed a circle. Two full minutes went by as Cho twitched and moaned, grabbing anything her body could reach. Harry reached down again and tickled at her entrance and felt Cho finally, at last, tip over the edge. She gripped her knees as tightly as Harry could imagine a person could without damaging the joint. 

“My god Harry Potter-“ she sighed, so utterly tired she couldn’t even move to give him more room on the bed. He yanked the balled up sheets from the foot of the bed and pulled them up, only after rolling Cho to her side so Harry could hold her from behind. He pulled the blanket up to her chin and kissed the small spot on the side of her neck by her jaw. She grinned and nuzzled back against him, a lazy but blissful smile lingering on her face. “That was awesome,”

Harry laughed and said “gotta agree with you on that one. Round two?” Cho chuckled softly at the prospect and Harry gave her another little peck. Before he even know what happened, they stated to drift off to sleep. Harry spoke softly not to stir Cho, and summoned all their clothes off the ground, but left them fully balled up right under the covers by his back. 

Just in case Seamus got sick of his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, drop a kudos and have an excellent day!!!!


End file.
